Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof capable of preventing deformation of a roof layer and improving an aperture ratio.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display which is a common type of flat panel display currently in use, generally includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Two sheets of display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like, may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.